


Distractions

by Nary



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Choking, Established Relationship, Lapdance, Multi, Poe has hidden talents, Pole Dancing, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Twi'leks, Undercover, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Rey were both learning a great deal on this mission.  Neither of them had seen very much of the galaxy, and every stop brought new discoveries and astonishing realizations.  One key piece of information they acquired was, "Never ask Poe Dameron to create a distraction unless you are really, truly prepared to resist being distracted yourself."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zorana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zorana/gifts).



Finn and Rey were both learning a great deal on this mission. Neither of them had seen very much of the galaxy, and every stop brought new discoveries and astonishing realizations. One key piece of information they acquired was, "Never ask Poe Dameron to create a distraction unless you are really, truly prepared to resist being distracted yourself."

The cantina on Enapri was a step up from the usual seedy dive - the food smelled like it had been alive at some point, and the band could play in tune. They'd come here following a lead extracted from the hunter Grummgar that the First Order spy Bazine Netal would be meeting one of her contacts here to exchange certain key documents that would reveal the location of Rebel operatives. With instructions to prevent the exchange from taking place without being caught themselves, the trio knew they needed to blend in, and avoid making a scene.

It was a challenge, though - neither Finn nor Rey had been to a strip club before, and there were a lot of distractions. "Just smile and say 'no thanks' if anyone comes up to you and offers you a lap dance," Poe told them as they entered. "We don't have the credits or the time to spare." They took seats off to one side of the room, in a shadowy corner, trying to remain inconspicuous as they scanned the room for their target. 

A Gamorrean boar was currently gyrating on the stage, his tusks (and everything else) oiled to shiny perfection. The crowd was a mix of enthusiastic, indifferent, and hostile. "Are they yelling for him to get off the stage, or to keep going?" Finn asked under his breath as the band's raunchy tune drew to a climax.

"Yes," Poe replied. "It's amateur night, apparently."

"Amateurs of what?" Rey asked, her eyes wide. "Because I don't think it's dance."

"You might be surprised," said Poe with a smile. "Sometimes people have hidden talents. But mostly they're amateurs of nakedness, and fans of attention."

Finn made his way to the bar on the excuse of taking another look around the crowded, darkened room. Even if Netal were here, she might be in disguise, or keeping out of sight. The bartender, a stocky Trandoshan, glared at Finn until he ordered three of something called an 'Eyeblaster' to get him off his back.

Poe raised his eyebrows at the trio of glasses. "Have you ever actually had an Eyeblaster?"

"No," said Finn. "But it was the cheapest thing they had."

"There's a reason for that..."

Rey sniffed the murky green liquid warily. "It smells like that stuff that leaks out of a fuel converter when it overheats."

"Funny you should say that," Poe said. "Well, drink up!" He tossed back his own Eyeblaster, and only laughed a little at the disgusted expressions Rey and Finn made at the taste.

Finn was just recovering from his coughing fit when Rey dug her elbow into his side. "There she is," she muttered. "Don't look!"

Poe and Finn did their best to look around without looking like they were looking around. Netal had just entered the cantina, accompanied by a female First Order officer they didn't recognize. They were absorbed in conversation, fortunately, and took seats on the other side of the stage from where the trio were sitting. The music drowned out whatever they might have been talking about.

"We need a distraction," Rey said under her breath, "so that one of us can get close enough to hear them."

Poe perked up at that. "I could arrange a distraction," he said with a grin. Before they could ask him what exactly he meant by that, he was up from his seat, shoving off his boots, and striding over to talk to the master of ceremonies. Finn and Rey watched with a mix of concern and astonishment as they exchanged a few words, and then Poe climbed the stairs to take his place on the stage.

"Introducing a first-time dancer, give him a warm welcome!" blared the announcer's voice.

"He's going to get us caught," Rey hissed.

Finn put his head in his hands. "I should never have bought him that Eyeblaster."

The band began to play a song with a steady, pulsing beat. Poe circled the edge of the stage, hips swinging in time to the rhythm, smiling and winking playfully at the audience, some of whom shouted lewdly in return. Once he'd made his first turn, getting the feel of the crowd, he let one shoulder drop so that his jacket slid down his arm and he could ease it the rest of the way off. Tossing it aside carelessly, he ran one finger along the neckline of his shirt, tugging it down to give the viewers a sneak peek before he took hold of the metal pole at the center of the stage and swung his leg around it, hooking it with his knee and using his momentum to start spinning.

"I'm not sure he's actually a first-time dancer," Rey murmured to Finn, who nodded speechlessly in return as Poe spiralled around the pole, one arm outstretched for balance. Gradually his spinning slowed and he slid down, arching his back until his hands touched the stage and he could cartwheel his body over to land on his feet again. The audience was startled into a burst of applause at the sight.

Finn and Rey watched, spellbound, as Poe tugged his shirt off and threw it to one of the patrons in the front row. His chest gleamed faintly with sweat, and they could see he was breathing hard but trying not to show it. It was nerve-wracking, and they weren't even the ones on stage. 

But it seemed to be working - Netal and her companion both had their gazes fixed on the half-naked man as he planted both hands on the pole and slowly lifted himself up until his body was horizontal with the stage, his muscles taut and eyes half-shut in concentration. He held himself there, and the audience held its breath with him, until at last he drew his knees in and locked them around the pole instead, letting his hands release their iron grip. Poe moved in ways that barely seemed possible - certainly neither Rey nor Finn had had the opportunity to see this side of him before. When he finally dropped, flipping himself in mid-air and landing in a push-up pose, the audience went wild, cheering and whistling.

"When he gets done with this show," Finn whispered, "we're going to need to drag him off somewhere private."

Rey nodded. "Yes, otherwise the crowd might try to mob him."

"No, I just meant to have our way with him," Finn said with a smile.

"We do still have a job to do here," Rey said, trying to stay focused despite the extremely appealing thoughts that suggestion led to. "I'm going to try to get closer to Netal." She stood, drawing her hood up, and moved casually through the audience, which was still fixated on Poe, who had now unfastened his pants. With slow circles of his hips and a playful grin, he let them slide down, revealing a pair of tight black shorts underneath. 

"Your friends left you all alone, huh?" Finn jumped slightly in surprise at the voice near his ear. It was a young Twi'lek man in an outfit that revealed a great deal of pale blue skin, and he was leaning against the wall in a way designed to give anyone who looked at him an excellent view of his slender body. "Going off to have fun without you?"

"Uh, no, they're just... it's fine," he stammered. 

"So you're not lonely?" The stranger smiled, revealing sharpened teeth. "Because to be honest, I was hoping you were."

"I don't have the credits for a dance," Finn said, realizing what this was probably about. "Sorry."

"Oh, you're adorable. Don't worry, honey," said the man, taking his hand. "First time's on me." 

He slid smoothly into the gap between Finn and the table, straddling his lap. Finn squirmed, partly because such close contact was uncomfortably arousing, but also trying to catch a glimpse of what Poe and Rey were up to. He could tell that Poe was still dancing, but Rey was out of his line of sight.

The Twi'lek dancer took his chin and turned his head to look up at him. "Don't be rude," he said with a pointed grin. "I'm all yours for the next five minutes." He ran one of his lekku teasingly down Finn's cheek, while at the same time grinding his hips in a way that made Finn shiver. He had a moment to worry whether Rey or Poe would be jealous, and whether he should risk making a scene by putting a stop to this or just sit back, relax, and enjoy it. The way the dancer was moving on top of him, stroking his chest and arms, lekku caressing his neck, was very distracting...

There was some commotion on the other side of the room, a sound of chairs being shoved over. Finn tried to twist to see what was going on, but the Twi'lek's grip on him tightened, choking him. "Don't move, traitor," he murmured, pinning Finn's arms with unexpected strength. "As soon as your friend is off the stage, you're all going to be taken into custody. It's turning out to be a profitable night for me after all."

Finn felt the panic swelling in his chest as he struggled for air. Had Rey already been captured? Was there some way he could warn Poe? The blaring music drowned out any feeble sounds he could make while being half-strangled. He struggled, managing to kick the table in his efforts. He didn't knock it over, but the empty glasses toppled and fell, smashing into pieces on the floor.

"Ugh," said a passing waitress. "Now I'm going to have to clean that up." She gave Finn a dirty look, and he tried to gasp out a plea for help, or convey with his eyes that he was in danger.

She looked from the Twi'lek to Finn and back again. "I hope you're getting paid extra for the kinky shit," she said.

"Definitely," the dancer said, grinning even as he tightened his grasp on Finn's throat.

The woman rolled her eyes and swept up the broken glass before disappearing. Finn began to wonder if this was how he was going to die, and whether that would be better or worse than being taken back to the First Order as a traitor. "Nice try," the Twi'lek murmured against his ear, giving it a lick, and a nip with his sharp teeth for good measure.

"Excuse me," a familiar voice said. "But that's my boyfriend you're licking."

Then the Twi'lek was being pulled off him by a mostly-naked Poe. Finn sucked in lungfuls of air, too relieved just at that moment to wonder why they weren't all being arrested. 

"Go grind on someone else," Poe told him, shoving him in the opposite direction. The dancer glared at him, and opened his mouth as if about to yell, when Rey moved to his side and waved her hand to get his attention.

"You're tired," she said in a calm voice. "You could really use a break."

The Twi'lek looked confused. "I could... use a break," he said, and wandered off without looking back.

"Are you okay?" Poe asked, hurrying to Finn's side and putting a hand gently to his throat, which was bruised and tender. "I hope the answer's yes, because we need to get out of here." The crowd had gone strangely quiet, which was never a good sign. 

"I'll manage," Finn croaked, and took the hand Rey was offering him so that he could stand up. "What happened?" 

"I got the files," Rey said, half-dragging him towards the door. Poe moved to his other side, putting an arm around his waist to help support him. "And Netal's getting a lap dance from the Gamorrean." 

Finn coughed, because trying to laugh hurt. "But her friend took off, probably to call for backup, so we need to go before this place is swarming with stormtroopers," Poe added. 

"You don't have your clothes," Finn pointed out. "Do I need to give you your jacket back?"

"I'm not sure that'd be any less conspicuous," Poe said as they stepped outside, into a dark, crowded street. "At least it's warm here."

"I didn't know you could dance like that," said Finn.

Poe grinned. "There's a lot you don't know about me." 

"Maybe when we get back to the Millennium Falcon, you can put on a private show for us," Rey suggested as they rounded a corner, narrowly avoiding the squad of stormtroopers that came running from the opposite direction.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
